MC: Wizard's Assistant
by Drago3511
Summary: Sean just wanted to take a little breather from the whole traveling thing. But when the dean of a certain school enlists his help in protecting a certain class, he'll have to work with a ten-year old wizard to not only prepare them in academics, but protect them in the field of magic! SeanxHarem Rated T for minor swearing, violence, and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello fanfic readers of the internet! Welcome to the newest installment of the Multiverse Chronicles!"

Sean: "Again? How many trips are you making me go on? Being the main character is great and all, but this is getting tiring."

"Well I think that this might perk you up a bit… You're going to the Negima universe this time!"

Sean: (Perks up after hearing that) "Wait, you mean with the ten year old teacher/mage and all of the girls of Class 2-A?"

"The very same. Now get on with the disclaimer so that we can start this thing."

Sean: "Alright then! Drago3511 does NOT own Negima or any other aspect from a game movie, show, book, etc. He does own me, my friends, my original moves, and my harem! Please support the official release!"

"Dude, this isn't an abridged series…"

Sean: "Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, let's start the fic!"

* * *

**(Sean POV – Pocket Dimension)**

Lying on the couch, just eating a jelly bean… don't ask. I was just so bored and grabbed the closest thing that I had in my pantry. Anyway, I was alone for once in my Pocket Dimension… decided to take maybe a week's worth vacation in the anti-time bubble that is my Pocket Dimension.

When I was about to grab the remote to the TV and an Xbox 360 controller, a letter came swooping in and landed on top of the remote. I looked to my right and saw that a thin portal closed, indicating someone sent this thing to me through some sort of magic or something. "Meh, might as well see what this thing is." I said and picked up the letter.

_Konoemon Konoe_

_Mahora Academy_

_Japan_

_Sean Sky_

_Pocket Dimension_

_On the couch_

Okay, for this guy to know that I'm on the couch is just too weird… anyway:

_'Dear Sean Sky,_

_My name is Konoemon Konoe; I am the Headmaster of Mahora Academy. I have written you this letter to ask for some… assistance. You see, there will be a new teacher being added to our staff here at the academy. But he is no ordinary teacher; he is a ten year old mage by the name of Negi Springfield. He is supposed to be teaching at the academy to pass a test of sorts._

_Anyway, I have had some acquaintances of mine watch over you for some time now. Each of them have been stationed in a different universe and have each had wonderful things to say about you. One of which you may know by the name: Hiruzen Sarutobi. Yes, I am well aware of his passing, as well as his son Asuma. Such a shame._

_Now back to my point. I would like to have someone of your abilities attend the Academy as his assistant. Whether or not to accept is entirely up to you. But if you would accept, please place your thumb on the seal at the bottom of the letter. I hope to see you soon._

_From,_

_Konoemon Konoe'_

I looked underneath the guy's name and sure enough, there was a strange looking seal that kinda looked like one of those Alchemy circles Doran uses sometimes. But for this guy to know Old Man Sarutobi, he must not be all that bad. So, I placed my thumb on the seal and was suddenly covered in some weird pink energy… next thing I know, I'm not on my couch anymore.

* * *

**(Random alleyway)**

Next thing I know, I'm not on my couch anymore. I'm in some alleyway in the middle of a city. I looked out of said alleyway and saw a bunch of girls in uniforms running towards a building that looked like a school of some sort.

"That place must be Mahora Academy. Guess I'll have to go meet up with that Konoemon guy." I said and folded up the letter. I placed it in my pocket and ran out of the alley.

I ran right into the middle of the group of girls and saw two that kind of stuck out: a girl with long brown hair on roller skates, and a girl with orange hair tied in two long pigtails with bells. I noticed her eyes, one was blue and the other was a green/aquamarine. Lady's eyes were like that, she called them heterochromatic or something like that.

The brown haired girl took notice of me first and waved at me. The other girl noticed this and saw me running a few feet next to her.

"Hey there, what's up?" I asked with a wave.

She glared at me and asked: "What are you doing here, are you just out for a morning run or are you some kind of pervert? We're going to Mahora Academy, an all girl's school! The nearest public High School is at least twelve blocks in the opposite direction!" She yelled at me.

"Asuna, don't be rude." The brown haired girl told her. "Sorry about that, my name's Konoka Konoe. The angry red head is my best friend Asuna Kagurazaka." She introduced/apologized in a happy tone. What caught me was her last name.

"Wait, Konoe? You wouldn't be related to the headmaster Konoemon Konoe, would you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather. How do you know him?" She asked.

I was about to answer, but a gust of wind picked up and I looked down to my left. What I saw was a young boy carrying a large backpack and a weird staff, wearing a tan trench coat over a green suit. His hair was red on top and dark brown underneath and tied in an extremely short and spiky ponytail, he also wore small glasses.

"Hello there." He said while looking at all three of us.

He then turned to Asuna and said, "You know, not everyone can be lucky in love." The first thought I had was that he has no idea how wrong he was, considering the number of girls I was dating.

Then I paled when I heard Asuna shout, "You want to keep that face of yours?"

The boy cowered and fell on his ass before stuttering out, "I-I only meant that you have an unusual 'love' aura surrounding you!"

Wrong thing to say kid. "I'll take that as a NO!" Asuna yelled before she got ready to sock him in the face, but before she could, the kid sneezed and it picked up a powerful wind, because it lifted Asuna's skirt, revealing pink panties with a bear design on them.

She then freaked out and brought her skirt down with her hands. I took the opportunity to take the kid by his arm and pulled him towards the academy.

"Geez kid, you almost got yourself a black eye." I told him while we were running.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what would have happened next if you didn't pull me away when you did." I just noticed a hint of an English accent in his voice. "Anyway, my name is Negi Springfield. What's yours?" He asked me.

So this kid is Negi Springfield, huh? "Nice to meet you Negi, my name's Sean Sky. So, you're going to be a teacher at Mahora, right?" I asked, catching him by surprise.

"Yes, I am. How did you know that?" Negi asked me. I gave him a grin and let go of his arm. I stopped and pointed my right thumb at myself.

"Because short-stuff, I'm going to be your assistant teacher. Looks like it's the first day for the both of us." Negi stared at me for a minute and I grabbed his arm again.

"Come on, unless you want Ms. Scary-Redhead to kill us both because of your revealing sneeze?" With that, we rushed to the academy and into one of the buildings, losing an enraged Asuna by doing so.

"I think we're safe, for a while at least." I said to my pint-sized companion, who only nodded in agreement.

I looked ahead down the hallway of the building that we just entered and saw a sign hanging above a set of double doors that read '_Dean's Office_'.

"Well, looks like it's time to see the guy who brought me here. C'mon Negi, let's go." I said. The young wizard followed me to the set of doors.

I knocked first and heard an old man say "Come in, the door's open."

I opened the doors, which revealed a spacious office with wall-to-wall carpeting, books on every bookcase that covered each wall, except for the back wall facing the doors, two large windows on the back wall, a large desk (Presumably made of mahogany), a couch, and an old man in an orange gi with long droopy ears, a long white beard, a single ponytail of white hair, and extremely bushy white eyebrows.

"Geez, and I thought Lee and Guy were the masters of the 'Fuzzy Caterpillar Brows'." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, you're here. I see you've both met already." The old man said with a smile.

"Yeah, we have. I presume that you're Konoemon Konoe, right?" I asked. He nodded and reached his hand over to a small box-like device on his desk.

"Shizuna, can you get Takahata for me?" He asked.

_"Of course, I'll send him in right away."_ A woman's voice came out of the box.

"Thank you Shizuna."

Negi walked forward to Old Man Konoe and I followed suit. We stopped a couple of feet away from the desk and Negi bowed to him.

"Hello sir, Negi Springfield reporting for duty." I sweatdropped and scratched the side of my head.

"Uh, Negi? This isn't the army, I don't think that you have to say 'reporting for duty'." I then got my serious face on and stared at the Dean. "So Old Man Konoe, how did you know Old Man Sarutobi?" I asked.

I was about to get an answer, but someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a middle-aged man with grey hair and glasses with a stubly beard. He wore a dark tan suit and a purple tie over a light yellow shirt.

"Hello there Dean Konoe, I presume that is the young man you asked for next to Negi?" He asked.

"Yes Takamichi, that is him. Negi, you already know Professor Takahata." Old Man Konoe said. Negi nodded and the man walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Hello there, you must be Sean Sky. My name is Takamichi Takahata, it's nice to meet you." I smirked and grasped his hand.

"Same here Prof. It's going to be nice working here."

"Takamichi here is going to be directing you to Class 2-A, you're new Homeroom. But Sean?" I turned to face the old man.

"What is it?"

"Do you have anything more formal to wear?" He asked me. I looked down at my attire, which consisted of white and red sneakers, my usual cargo pants, a red t-shirt, and a tan spring jacket with the kanji for 'fire' on the back and heart area.

I then glared at him, "Asks the man who wears a gi and geta."

"Touche. But, if you could wear something more suitable to wear as a teacher." I then got the message.

"No! N-O, spells NO! I am NOT wearing a suit! You can forget about it!" I yelled. I could see everyone in the room sweatdrop at my outburst.

"If not a suit, then what do _you_ recommend?" he asked me. I thought for a moment and suddenly an idea popped in my mind. I then fished around in the lower right leg pocket of my cargo pants and grabbed a piece of folded up paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it to reveal a standard storage seal. I dropped it on the ground and formed the ram seal with my hands and focused some chakra into the seal.

A moment later, there was a poof of smoke. When it subsided, there was a scroll on the piece of paper. I reached for it and untied its string binding. I then brought it up off the ground and started unfurling the scroll until there was a large spiraling cocoon of paper with multiple seals surrounding me. I looked through them all until I found one that I never got to use before.

I bit my thumb to draw blood and smeared it over the particular seal. I once again formed the ram sea and there was another poof of smoke inside of the paper cocoon. When it subsided, I rolled the scroll back up and re-tied it. My clothes changed so that I was wearing black pants and black boots with navy blue buckles on the boots, a crimson red tank top, and a black blazer with a light blue band around my right bicep with a white circle and the kanji for 'school' in it.

"Is this any better Old Man?" I asked Konoemon while re-sealing the scroll in the piece of paper.

He nodded, "Yes, that's just fine. Now Takamichi, if you could lead them to their class now?"

"Of course Dean Konoe. Negi, if you could just leave your stuff here we'll be on our way."

"Yes, of course." Negi proceeded to take of his backpack and his coat, leaving him in a green suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Alright, now that we're all set... lead the way Takahata!" I said.

We headed out of the office and walked down a hallway after taking a left.

"You boys sure do have your hands full this year." Takamichi said to us. I raised my eyebrow after hearing that.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Takamichi just chuckled, "Oh, you'll see." We finally reached a sliding door, which I found odd, considering that this is a school.

'Weird, I guess even modern day Japanese schools still use traditional doors.' Negi reached for the door and something told me that whatever was about to happen, I was going to get a good laugh out of it.

The kid started walking into the room and I saw an eraser start falling towards his head. The next thing I know, the eraser stops in mid-air and the world around me goes dark blue. To make things weirder, I looked at Takamichi, who turned a solid grey color. I look back at Negi, who flinches for some reason, and then the world goes back to it's normal color, the eraser lands on his head, he falls over a trip-wire, suction cup arrows fly onto him, and his head lands in a bucket.

I just stared at the scene and heard the sound of a girl shouting in success, and then a whole group of girls wearing the same uniform as Asuna and Konoka started swarming him as he pulled his head out of the bucket. I did my best to keep from bursting out laughing, but I still let out a chuckle audible enough that all of the girls heard me and turned their heads towards the doorway.

I walked in and bent down to Negi. "Man kid, you sure know how to make an entrance." I said with a grin. I pulled a suction cup arrow off of his back and turned to the group of girls.

"I got to admit, whoever pulled this off has... _some_ skill, but I've seen better." I then tossed the arrow over the girls, which expertly landed in a trash barrel.

"Well, you girls sure give a warm welcome." I heard Takamichi say as he walked in through the door.

"Oh my God, it worked. I knew you would be our teacher Professor Takahata!" I heard Asuna's voice cry out.

'Great, she's probably going to kill Negi later... I'm going to need some popcorn.'

"No, they are."

"They who? Them?"

Negi pulled the last suction cup arrow from his body and stood up. I just followed his example and stood up as well.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Negi Springfeild. I'm... your new home room teacher." The kid then performed a bow and I stepped up.

"Hey there, name's Sean Sky. I'm going to be your assistant professor for the year. I just have one rule that I need you all to follow, which is to NOT call me Professor Sky, Professor Sean, or even just Professor. I don't really like titles all that much." I finished with a sheepish grin.

There was silence in the room for a minute before Negi spoke up again.

"I um, specialize in the magi-I mean, English."

'Way to go at almost blowing your cover on the first day, idiot.' Again, silence filled the room for a minute. But before either of us knew it, the girls were crowding around us and asking us questions.

"How old are you?" one of them asked.

"Oh, I'm ten." Negi answered.

"I'm fifteen." I said.

"Where are the both of you from?" Another girl asked, this time with a microphone, making her look like a reporter.

"Well, I was born in Wales."

"Oh, I love the ocean!"

"Wales, England." a girl answered for the other.

"I'm from New England. North-East coast, North America." I answered.

We were still getting enveloped by the girls and being asked a multitude of questions, but I managed to worm my way out of the horde and find my way back over to Takamichi.

"Man, those girls are relentless. Elias would be jealous of me right now. If anyone took a picture of that for the yearbook, can they send me a copy?" I half-joked.

"Sure thing, I'll get it to you as soon as possible." said a girl with blazing red hair (Almost as red as Yoko's) done up in a spiky ponytail.

"I promise that I'll do better this year, I won't set any of their things on fire!" said another red-headed girl.

"It's cool with me, I make sure all my stuff is fire-proof anyway." I said. I noticed that the only six girls in the room that weren't trying to glomp the poor kid to death were the red-head with bells on the floor, the girl with the large glasses standing next to Takahata, a girl with extremely dark blue hair and dark skin, a girl who had half her hair down and the other half in a side ponytail, another girl with dark skin and silver-ish hair with facial markings, and a ghost girl.

'Eh, I've seen ghost's before... probably a side-effect due to being a Substitute Soul Reaper.'

"Professors Springfield and Sky will be teaching your English class this year, try not to scare them away." Takahata said.

He got a reply of a bunch of girls saying "Yes Sir!"

After that, Asuna questioned Negi about the eraser stopping.

'Apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't affected by the kid's magic.' Then she procceded to get in an argument with a blonde haired girl and Takahata split them up, only for Negi to sneeze again and rip apart Asuna's skirt this time, causing for her to get a spare set of clothes. After that, the day proceeded with Negi trying to teach the class a few things while I pulled up a chair and watched the ten-year old college grad go to work teaching a bunch of Middle School girls.

But during that time, I fell asleep. I know this because someone was nudging me awake and saying, "Professor Sky, please wake up."

I groggily opened my eyes to see a girl with olive colored hair in a hairstyle like Hinata used to have, but with an extremely long ponytail, and a dark skinned girl with blonde hair put up in two spiky pigtails with some bangs framing her face.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Ugh, how long have I been out of it?"

"Just about the entire class. You slept like a log!" The blonde said with a cute grin on her face.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry about that girls. I didn't really get a lot of sleep the night before."

"Were you nervous about starting the day out as a teacher? I know I would be at fifteen." The olive haired girl said this time.

"Yeah, I guess. But Negi's gotta be more of a nervous wreck than I am. I mean, he's still a kid and he's already got the responsibility of making sure you girls have a good future." I said with a frown. Speaking of, I didn't even see Negi in the room and all the girls were gathered around his desk talking about something.

'Son of a bitch, he forgot about me!' I then got out of my chair and ran to a window to open it. I swiftly jumped up and crouched on the windowsill and turned my head around to see the two girls.

"Professor, where are you going?" The blonde asked me.

"To give Negi a piece of my mind!" I shouted, which got all the other girl's attention. After that, I leaped out of the room and onto a nearby tree, then landed on the ground in a graceful crouch from there.

I looked up to see a majority of the girls with wide eyes, gawking at what I just did. "And don't call me Professor!" I shouted to them. I quickly stood up and sprinted off to find the young mage, just so I could kick his ass.

* * *

"Well, that about wraps things up here. Whew, I've been working on this one for a few months now, but I've been stuck like crazy!"

"Anyway, here's the first chapter of MC: Wizard's Assistant. Hope you all enjoyed it!"

"Also, there will be a harem pairing! I repeat, there WILL be a harem pairing. It includes the following girls:

Fei Ku

Kaede

Zazie

and Sayo

Now, the only thing you may be wondering about this is... why Sayo? Because with Sean having Soul Reaper abilities... he can not only see the dead, but also make physical contact with them too."

"Well, I've stretched this out long enough. Please review and take the chance to read some of my other work, see ya later!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Readers! Welcome back to Wizard's Assistant! Here with me today is the child prodigy himself, Negi Springfield!"

Negi: "Um, what is this place?"

"No time for explanations kid, just do the disclaimer... please?"

Negi: "Well I don't see why not. Drago3511 does not own Negima or its characters. He owns Sean and anything that is 100% original."

"Thanks Neg-ster. NOW ON TO THE STORY!"

* * *

I've been running across the campus of Mahora for a while trying to find Negi, with no luck in the matter. At the moment, I was in the woods just off campus. Why am I in the woods? Well, I figured I'd try to find a certain blonde vampire and pay her a visit. **(A/N: Remember, Sean was an ordinary guy who watched a lot of anime and the like, so he knows basically everything and everyone. But he needs to keep that a secret... for now at least.)**

I eventually stumbled upon the cabin and decided to casually stroll up the wooden steps and knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called. After a moment the door opened up and the sight of Chachamaru in a full maid uniform greeted me. Apron, little hat-thing and all.

"Oh, good evening Professor Sky. May I ask what brings you here this day?" She asked in her very polite and robotic way. Man, Chao and Satomi did a great job building her.

"Um, hi there. You're in my class. Uh, Chachamaru Karakuri, right?"

"That is correct, Professor." She replied.

I sighed in annoyance and she tilted her head.

"Is something the matter, Professor?"

I glared up at her for a moment before I softened my gaze.

"I think I made it perfectly clear in class that I don't like to be called Professor. Please, just call me Sean." I said, offering my hand to her.

She stared at my hand for a moment before smiling and grasping it in her own. We shook on the new agreement. But it was then when the person whom I originally tried to find showed up.

"Chachamaru, who's there?"

The petite blond vampire showed up next to the robotic girl in a black dress with frills that reached down to her shins. She gave me one of the coldest glares that I've ever seen. Still, it had no effect on me.

"Oh, it's the Assistant. What do you want?" Venom practically dripped from her words.

"You're another girl from the classroom. Evangeline AK McDowell. Do you two live out here?"

She closed her eyes and sighed in response.

"Yes, we do. The old man gave us his seal of approval and let us use this place. But you never answered my question. What do you want?" Her tone was starting to show impatience.

"Oh, right. I was wondering if either of you knew where Negi was?" I hoped.

Evangeline just scoffed in annoyance.

"And why would I know where the brat is? If I had to guess, he's probably in the faculty room."

I let the little vampires words sink in for a moment before it hit me like a Spirit Bomb to the face.

"GAH! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks, you've been a big help. See ya later Eva, Cha-cha!" Then I bolted off back to the school, leaving a flustered Evangeline and a confused Chachamaru.

"How dare that idiot give me a nickname without my approval! On the next full moon, I swear I'll suck him dry of every last drop of blood!" She hollered.

"Cha-cha?" The robot girl pondered confused look on her face.

* * *

I bolted out of the woods as fast as I could without using Chakra or anything and hightailed it to the middle school. As soon as I was getting close to the stairs, I saw Negi looking at a book while sitting in front of a fountain.

"There you are!" I snarled.

Negi looked over to my direction with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, hello there Sean. How are you?" He asked all innocently.

I cast a dark look upon the child professor.

"How am I? Pretty good. I'm just frustrated that you left me in the classroom!" I roared at him in fury.

The young wizard then got a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, well I tried to wake you up but you we just so far in to sleep that you wouldn't even move a muscle. Even when Asuna screamed in your ear." He frantically explained.

Huh? Asuna screamed in my ear? Well I am usually a heavy sleeper when I don't have to keep my senses up for danger.

My glare softened into a simple stare and I sighed. Negi looked at me curiously for a minute before I gave him a light bonk on the head.

"What was that for?" Negi whined while rubbing his head. I just smile before putting my hand on his head and ruffling his hair.

"Ya know for a kid genius, you're pretty stupid." I said with a chuckle. Negi gave me another funny look before giving me a smile of his own.

After our little moment, I looked up to the stairs that were facing the fountain and the first thing that I saw was a tall pile of books, but then I saw some purple hair peeking out behind it. It was Nodoka. Aw crap!

"Negi, get your staff ready." Was all the warning I gave him before I started flashing through hand signs.

When Nodoka got to the stairs, she went down a couple before staggering and falling over the side of the stairs screaming.

"Negi, now! **Wind Style: Rising Air Current!**" I shouted as I shot a gust of wind by shoving my right hand forward.

Negi undid the wrappings on his staff and chanted something in what I believe to be Latin before another gust of wind was shot out of his staff. The joint gusts of air combined to form a cushion for Nodoka. She was screaming so much and had her eye closed that she didn't realize that she stopped falling.

Negi ran over to her, discarded his staff, and caught her right as the wind dissipated. I sighed in relief that Nodoka was okay and went over to pick up Negi's staff. Just as I thought that we were in the clear I remembered something... this was being watched by one person who would play a big role in Negi's life.

The kid and I turned around to see Asuna back in her school uniform and carrying a plastic bag. A look of shock was etched into her face, her heterochromatic eyes as big as dinner plates. Before either of us could say anything, Asuna picked up Negi, grabbed my arm, and ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

* * *

This is the second time in the last fifteen minutes that I've been in these woods. But this area seemed far away from Eva's cabin. Asuna released my arm and slammed Negi back first into a tree.

"Why are you here Negi?! Are you some kind of undercover hero? An alien, a mutant? I want answers!" Asuna practically growled as she shook him back and forth. I watched the scene play out before me and couldn't help but chuckle. Asuna seemed to pick up on this and glared at me as well.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you too! I saw what you did with your hand and no normal person can do that!" She screamed at me. I merely sighed and walked over to Asuna. She looked at me funny for a moment before I flared my Sharingan directly at her. Granted that I didn't use any Genjutsu on her, but she was still scared.

"If you want my life story, fine. But the kid is sworn to secrecy. If you want to find out more about the wiz kid, then do it on your own." I suddenly just realized what I said and hoped Asuna didn't pick it up.

"Wiz kid, wiz kid. Staff, wiz kid... Don't tell me that Negi's a wizard!" Unfortunately, she's not that stupid. Negi was freaking out while still being held against the tree and frantically tried to loosen Asuna's grip, but to no avail.

"Look, you can't tell a soul, living or dead, about Negi's secret unless they're already involved somehow. As for me, I'm not trying to hide anything. Although I'd prefer to keep things on the DL. But if it's a story you want, then take a seat." I calmly said after de-activating my Sharingan eyes.

So I told Negi and Asuna about my journey from the beginning. How at one point I was just a normal kid until I made that wish on a star and Aqua showed up along with the Unversed and Vanitas. How my friends and I gained our Keyblades, about John's death (which Negi cried about it and Asuna showed deep sadness.), and how I gained the ability to open portals to other universes after defeating Vanitas.

"Wait, so you're really from another universe?" Asuna wondered.

"Yeah, I am. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Otherwise, wouldn't the entire world hear about an epidemic like that?"

My question only caused Asuna to nod her head stupidly. I then continue my story about the Multiverse. About the devil hunters Dante, Trish, Nero, and Lady, about the time I landed in the Elemental Countries and became an amnesiac who became a half-blooded Uchiha and a Leaf shinobi, when I came back and temporarily moved to France with my friends and helped out on Lyoko, the first time Fanglongmon recruited us to help the Digital World, my time at DWMA, when I met Coop and the gang and piloted MEGAS for a while, when we met the many Links of Hyrule, when we saved two worlds from Galactus, and the fight against Majin Buu and the awakening of my Saiyan blood.

When I brought that one up they looked at me curiously. So I put a power detection seal on my hand and instantly turned into a Super Saiyan for them. The display of power shocked them both as they stared at my golden aura and my spiky blond hair. I power down and continue my story.

The next thing I told them about was the world of MAR and the fight against the Chess Pieces, that left them kinda surprised (well, Asuna more than Negi) that simple jewelry was so powerful in that world. Then I told them about my time in Duel Academy and the Duel Monsters card game, my time in the Soul Society and the fight with Muramasa and the Zanpakuto, my travels in the Hoenn region, becoming GokaiBlack, entering the TV world and gaining my Persona, fighting alongside Lightning and the l'Cie, the hunt for the Black Star Dragonballs, fighting Tobi and the Akatsuki, saving the world from the Dark Signers, destroying the D-Reaper, fighting in the Gunmen, Lucemon and the Legendary Warriors, the Number Cards, the Alchemist Army and Buso Renkins, stopping Naga and saving both Earth and Vestroia, destroying Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, the destruction of the Anti-Spiral, and the Shaman Tournament.

When I finished my story, Negi and Asuna were awestruck.

"It's amazing that you've been through so much in the past two years. You truly are amazing." Negi stated. Asuna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, even I admit that the stuff that you've done is pretty cool. Hey, do you think that you can show us some of your other powers? Like that Zanpakuto thing?" Asuna asked.

I chuckled a bit to myself. "I don't see why not. Although I can only show you Shikai. I can't show you Bankai." I explained to them the basics of how a Zanpakuto works, but not a lot of details.

"Huh, why not?" She wondered.

"I am curious as well." Negi said.

"Unless you want the entire school to see a giant flaming tornado pop up in the middle of a forest, I suggest that Bankai be off limits for now." My words made Negi and Asuna even more bug-eyed than before.

"I thought so." I retorted. They seemed to be scared out of their wits before Asuna got another idea.

"Okay, then what about that Mob... Mob... what did you call it again?" Asuna tilted her head. I chuckled softly.

"You mean my Mobirates? Sure, I think that would be a less-obvious giveaway of my power."

I summoned my Mobirates and my GokaiBlack ranger key. I flipped open the cellular morpher and flipped my key into position.

I struck my usual pose before shouting out, "Gokai Change!" and slipping the key into the device before twisting it, pulling it out, and then thrusting my Mobirates forward.

***Gooookaiger!***

The symbols launched out of the device and covered my body, leaving me once again in the attire of GokaiBlack. Negi and Asuna looked on wide-eyed at my transformation.

"Wow, you're like a real-life super hero!" Negi exclaimed excitedly with sparkling eyes. I laughed at this through my helmet, and even though they couldn't see it, I was smiling. Negi WAS still a kid after all; no matter how much he tried to hide it behind being a teacher.

I quickly de-morphed and dismissed my stuff. Because of this little distraction, Negi didn't have to sneeze and Asuna didn't lose her... bear. Which is good because Takamichi didn't come around and she didn't scream at the top of her lungs.

"The sun's starting to go down, let's head back to the school. I don't know about you guys, but I haven't eaten since breakfast." I said sheepishly. My stomach than growled to confirm the situation.

"Yeah okay, I know what you mean." Asuna said, her own stomach growling in agreement.

So we decided to head to the cafeteria of the school. On the way there, Negi told us about his father Nagi, who was also known as the Thousand Master, and how he went missing and reappeared one day to give Negi his staff. From that day forward, Negi spent his time learning magic to become a full-fledged magician in order to find his father.

"So you want to become this 'Magister Magi' thing so that you can find your dad?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded his head in response.

"Yes, that's correct. Becoming a schoolteacher here in Japan was my first assignment given to me after my graduation from the magic school. If anyone were to find out about my magic who wasn't already connected to the magic world already, then I will be turned into an animal." I just imagined Negi as a gopher with his hairstyle and glasses, and then being an ermine. I snickered slightly at how goofy he'd look.

"Sean, this is no laughing matter. Unlike you, I have a big secret to keep here!" Negi yelled and flailed his arms around for effect. I calmed down and stopped laughing to myself. I looked him in the eye with a serious face.

"Don't worry Negi. Your secret's safe with us." I looked over to Asuna, who nodded and then blushed a little when she looked at Negi.

"Hey, um, can I ask you a favor?" Negi looked at her with an interested look, as did I.

"You see, I have this little crush on Professor Takahata." She struggled a little to say those words.

"I could guess that right away Asuna, what with the way you were all enthusiastic when you saw him this morning in class." I said. She growled a little bit and threw a punch at me, but I just tilted my head to the left to dodge it.

"Anyway! I was wondering if you could maybe whip up a love potion or something to help him notice me." I already knew that she was going to ask for that, granted that she would reject the idea later.

"Well I'm still a beginner, but I might be able to make something to that effect. Please try not to get your hopes up though." Negi explained. Asuna nodded and we walked through the doors of the cafeteria to find...

"**WELCOME TO MAHORA PROFESSOR SPRINGFIELD AND PROFESSOR SKY!**"

There were party poppers going off and streamers all over the place. All of the girls from 2A were there, including Sayo, and so was Takamichi. This was all but unexpected, but it was still amazing nonetheless.

"Wow, talk about a warm welcome." I said. Negi nodded and Asuna freaked out because she forgot that she was supposed to come earlier to help set up as well. Then Ayaka, the blonde haired girl that Asuna was fighting with earlier, walked up to us.

"This is our way of welcoming you both to the academy. Please do make yourselves comfortable."

I eagerly smiled and Negi nodded his head. There was a large table of food, but I'd take a bite from it in a little bit. For now, I grabbed a drink and walked around to see if I could pick up small talk and try to get to know my class a little better.

The first I ran across was the olive haired girl from earlier with two smaller girls with pink hair. One in pigtails and one in side buns, reminding me of Tenten.

"Oh, hello there Professor Sky." The she said. I grew a small tic mark on my head and flicked her forehead. I could tell that she could have dodged that easily, but decided not to.

"What have I said at least twice today? DON'T call me Professor. I hate titles, they make me feel old. I just want all of you to call me by my name." She rubbed the spot on her forehead and smiled.

"Very well then. I can respect that." The two smaller girls nodded their heads.

"So let's see if I have this right. You're Kaede Nagase." She nodded her head. "And you two are Fuka and Fumika Narutaki." They both nodded their heads again.

"Wow, you already memorized our names. That's impressive." Fuka said.

"Yeah, you were even able to tell us apart right away. Not a lot of people can do that." Fumika replied.

"It was pretty easy actually. I just had to pay attention to the way you both act and more specifically, your eye color." It was true. The most defining thing about the Narutaki twins was their eye color.

"No one has ever really payed attention to something like that before!" Fuka exclaimed. I smiled and put both of my hands on their heads and ruffled their hair. They both giggled a bit at the action.

"Well, I'm not just anyone you know." They nodded and smiled with huge grins. I got back up to my full height and looked back up at Kaede.

"I'm gonna walk around a bit more, I'll be back later." I said. She nodded and I walked off to another part of the room. The next person that I came across was the white-haired girl with the markings on her face. She was standing alone, a little further away from the party. I walked up to her and she seemed to acknowledge my presence.

"Hi there." I said and raised my hand in a 'hello manner'. She had the most stoic look I've ever seen on anyone's face, and I've seen Itachi of all people!

"Um, is there any reason that you're over here by yourself?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow as to ask me why I cared.

"Is the whole party scenario just not your thing?" She shook her head in response this time.

"No, that's not it." She spoke in a soft voice, loud enough from me to hear. She continued on.

"I enjoy these parties with my classmates. I just don't have many friends." I smiled softly at that and offered her my drink, as I have yet to take even a sip from it. She looked at the cup and then back to me. I nodded and she took the beverage in her hand.

"Thank you." She took a sip of it and showed a small smile. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

"You're welcome. You're Zazie Rainyday, right?" I asked, making sure that I had her name right. She nodded and smiled again.

"That's right. You only just arrived here today, and you've already memorized everyone's names?" I nodded.

"More or less. I think that I'll be able to get the hang of this 'assistant' thing." I chuckled and gave her a sheepish grin. She gave a small chuckle in return, which surprised me.

"Would you like to see something?" Zazie asked me. I nodded and she finished the drink that I gave her. She crushed the cup in her hands and moved them around together a bit before she lifted them, revealing a small blue bird of some sort.

"Oh, wow." I marveled at her. She was definitely skilled at this. The little bird looked at me before flying up and landing on my head, which reminded me of Sazh and his little chocobo chick.

"I think he likes me." I stated and reached up to my head to pat the little bird. She smiled again and nodded.

"You can keep him if you like." She said. I looked at her in a surprised manner. She nodded and the little bird chirped in a happy manner.

"I'm part of the school's Magic club. You're free to stop by after school whenever you like." I nodded at that and the little bird flapped its tiny wings in enjoyment. I reached up and rubbed his head with my index finger.

"I think I'm gonna call you Dajh, how about it little guy?" He chirped excitedly, taking a liking to the new name. He fluttered down and perched himself on my right shoulder.

"I'll see you later Zazie." I waved to her and walked off to another part of the room, Dajh chirped a farewell to the girl.

I walked back over to the table with the food on it and saw two more of the girls from my class engaging in a sparring match, much to Negi's displeasure.

"What's going on over here?" I asked. Negi looked up at me with a sad look on his face and I sighed. Dajh flew down to the boy's head and pecked it once. Negi complained while I chuckled at the bird's antics.

"Those two are part of the Chinese Martial Arts club." Ayaka said. She walked up next to me in all the commotion.

"Oh really?" I asked. I'll admit, the girls had some moves. They were exchanging blows and countering like crazy. I then noticed that one of the girls was the blond one from earlier who woke me up with Kaede. Her name was Fei Ku. She was wearing a blue martial arts robe with pink cuffs on her sleeves and pant legs. Fei Ku and the other girl stopped the spar and bowed to the rest of the students.

"Wow, they have some moves." I complimented. Dajh chirped from his place on Negi's head excitedly.

"Would anyone be willing to go up against us?" The other girl asked. She had brown hair that was also in buns and was wearing the standard school uniform. Her name was Chao Lingshen. The other girls chuckles a bit nervously, knowing that she was joking. I decided to walk up to the girls and bowed respectfully.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" I asked. The two of them seem dumbfounded that wanted to fight them. Not only because I was their teacher, but because I wanted to spar with the both of them at the same time.

"Are you sure about that Sean? When we work together, we're a force to be reckoned with." Fei Ku replied, pumping her arm in the air. I chuckled and removed my blazer, tossing it to the ground, where Kaede picked it up.

"I'll take my chances." I dropped into a low-chunin Taijutsu stance. My right leg was behind me, my left leg in front, my right arm tensed and parallel to my chest, while my left arm was raised in front of my right. Both of the girls nodded and dropped into their own stances. Another student hit a gong that they had brought into the room to signify that the match had begun.

"Alright girls, let's rock!" I shouted and dashed toward them. Both girls stepped to the side to try and counter, but I stopped in my tracks and used my momentum to jump into the air. I then turned to Chao, who was the closest of the two, and turned my body in mid-air to bring a kick down above her head. She raised her arms to block the kick, but struggled to keep it there.

I heard Fei Ku rush at me. So I twisted my body so that I fell to the ground, but caught myself with my right hand. I then proceeded to sweep-kick under Chao and lifted her from the ground. I felt Fei Ku was close, so I brought myself up and blocked an incoming high kick that she sent at me by grabbing her ankle.

"Not bad Sean. I see that you are experienced at this." She complimented.

"Right back at you Fei Ku, but you still have a lot to learn." I smirked and sent a palm thrust at her stomach. It connected and I released her leg, sending her tumbling back. I stood up to see Chao getting back to her feet and Fei Ku rubbing her stomach.

"Alright girls, I give." I said and raised my hand into the air. They both looked at me shocked, as did the rest of the cafeteria. The gong sounded that the match was over. Both Chao and Fei Ku walked over to me with confused looks on their faces.

"Why did you suddenly give up? You had us in a corner, and you're not even breathing heavily." Chao asked. I grinned and crossed my arms.

"It's simple. I did this to asses both of your current skill levels. Although I didn't get much, considering that you were both holding back quite a bit. Then again, so was I." They had shocked looks on their faces and looked at me.

"You mean you were holding back the entire time?" Fei Ku asked. I nodded and dropped my grin, showing a serious face.

"Yes, I did. If I were to go all out, neither of you would be standing right now. (At least, at my current restrictions anyway.)" I said, thinking the last part to myself. Fei Ku was about to say something, but I stopped her before she could.

"But you were both incredibly skilled, regardless. If you'd like, I'd like to pick this up again sometime at the Chinese Martial Arts club. You could show me your 100% and I could show you where you need improvement. Does that sound good?" I asked with a smile. Both Chao and Fei Ku smiled and nodded their heads, and Fei Ku had a hint of a blush on her face.

I bowed to them and walked back to the crowd, where Kaede was waiting with Negi. Kaede handed my blazer back to me and I put it back on over my tank top.

"That was pretty impressive back there." Kaede said to me. Dajh fluttered back over to me and landed on my shoulder, where he nuzzled into my neck.

"I don't like the fact that you fought some of our students. We're supposed to be teaching them, not hurting them!" Negi shouted. I grinned and placed my hand on his head.

"Don't worry kid, it wasn't a real fight. You heard Ayaka, it was all for show." Negi nodded and calmed down after that. The rest of the night consisted of other performances throughout the night, including one by Zazie, who wore a uniform with a jester's hat and that showed her midriff. There was also Negi reading Takamichi's mind for Asuna to find out how he feels about her.

Eventually the party was over and most of the girls had already went back to their rooms. Negi and I were still with a group of the girls outside at the moment.

"So, where are the both of you going to be staying?" A girl with large glasses asked us. Negi and I looked at each other for a moment and looked back at her.

"Do you have your own apartments off campus?" I just shrugged and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know about Negi, but I'll figure something out." I said. Dajh chirped softly, almost asleep on my head. I then looked over and found a large tree with thick branches.

"Negi's rooming arrangements have been taken care of." Konoka said as she looped her arm under his. I looked over to her and smiled. She then frowned at me.

"Unfortunately, Grandpa didn't say anything about you, Sean." I just nodded and looked back at the tree.

"That's alright, I've got temporary arrangements made already." I then jumped up at the tree and launched myself against its bark, grabbing one of the thicker branches near the bottom. I then pulled myself up and layed against the trunk, placing Dajh on my stomach.

"I'll be fine up here for now, I'll see you all in the morning." I said as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"And there you go! Probably the longest chapter that I've written to date. For anyone that is confused about the Gokaiger and Persona thing, I've updated my story timeline and will post a link with GokaiBlack's ranger form up soon. Please read and review, thanks guys."


End file.
